Bienvenue chez nous !
by chiyahara
Summary: Luffy et son équipage débarque sur une île où ils rencontreront des mages de la meilleure guilde de magiciens du royaume FIC ABANDONNEE
1. Chap 1: A l'aube de nouvelles rencontres

Un après-midi étrangement calme se déroulait sur le Thousand Sunny, Robin lisait, Nami surveillait l'horizon, Franky tenait la barre, Zoro s'entrainaît, Sanji préparait des en-cas pour Nami et Robin, Luffy Ussop Chopper et Brook jouaient aux cartes.

\- Île en vue ! s'écria soudainement la navigatrice du Sunny

-Une île ? Où ça ? dit Luffy des étoiles plein les yeux

\- Je dirais, à environ moins d'une heure. lui répondit la rousse

Dans une rue, cinq personnes accompagnée de deux chats marchaient tranquillement

\- Elle était trop facile cette mission ! dit un homme aux cheveux roses

\- On aurait terminé encore plus vite si vous n'aviez pas tout détruit, à cause de ça nous n'avons eu que la moitié de la récompense. dit la mage céleste en tentant de contenir sa colère

\- Ne t'énerve pas Lucy, nous avons quand même assez pour payer nos loyers. la rassura la reine des fées

\- 700 milles joyaux, ça fait 500 milles pour Erza, 80 milles pour Lucy, 100 milles pour moi et Carla et 20 milles pour Grey Natsu et Happy. constata la plus jeune du groupe

\- Hey ! Ça se fait pas ! Pourquoi on aussi peu de récompense nous ? s'écria l'exceed bleu énervé

\- Je viens de te le dire, vous avez tous détruit bande d'imbécile ! Et la ramène pas trop sale matou ! cria Lucy hors d'elle

\- Ah ! Natsu aide moi Lucy veux me tuer ! dit Happy en se cachant derrière son maître

\- Regarder on est arrivé au port. dit Grey pour changer de sujet


	2. Chap 2: On fait le point

Hello internet! Je tiens d'abord à vous remerciez pour vos reviews qui me font vraiment plaisir puis à m'excuser de mon retard dû à une grosse flemme et un manque total d'inspiration.

* * *

Natsu: "ouai et alors ? Ça changera quoi dans ta vie espèce de glaçon ?"

Grey: "T'a dit quoi le barbecue sur pattes ?"

Natsu: "Que t'es inutile Mister Freeze."

Grey: "Tu m'cherche cramure de mes deux ?"

Et ils commencèrent à se battre à la plus grande surprise de personne.

Se fût Erza qui mît fin à leur énième bagarre de gamins.

Lucy: "Ils sont désespérants"

Carla: "Ils font pitié"

Wendy: "Erza-san ne soit pas trop dure avec eux !"

Lucy: "Abandonne Wendy, elle a toujours utiliser cette manière et ça ne changera pas de sitôt si tu veux mon avis !"

Wendy: "Oui c'est vrai, mais... Ouah ! Ce bateau est impressionant !"

Carla: "Et cette figure de proue... un tournesol ?"

* * *

Luffy: "Ouai ! Une nouvelle île ! Ça sent l'aventure à plein nez !"

Nami: "Je sais que tu aimes partir à l'aventure mais je t'interdis de partir seul et... Tu m'écoute un peu Luffy !"

Luffy: "T'inquiète Nami ! Même si je me perd vous aurez qu'a demandez à Chopper !"

Et il accrocha son bras au toit d'un bâtiment et s'envola vers de nouvelle aventures ! tandis que Nami continuait lassée à donné les ordres au reste de l'équipage.

Nami: "Franchement, il n'est pas possible. Bon ! Sanji je compte sur toi pour nous réapprovisionner."

Sanji: "Bien sûr Nami chérie tout ce que tu voudras !"

Nami: "Franky et Usopp occupez vous du matériel d'entretien pour le Sunny"

Franky: "Tu peux nous faire -Super- confiance !"

Brook: "Si ça ne dérange personne je me porte volontaire pour prendre soin du bateau -yohohoho-"

Nami: "D'accord, Chopper toi tu resteras avec Zoro et ne le perd surtout pas de vue c'est clair ?"

Zoro: "Pourquoi tu dis ça ?!"

Sanji: "Parceque doué comme tu es tu va te perdre et on va te retrouver à 10km d'ici marimo"

Zoro: "Quoi sourcil en vrille !?"

Nami: "Ah non vous n'allez recommencez vous deux !"

Chopper: "Je ne le lâcherai pas d'une semelle Nami!"

Robin: "Et nous, qu'allons nous faire pendant ce temps ?"

Nami: "Il va d'abord falloir que l'on se renseigne pour savoir combien de temps le log-pose met de temps pour se recharger puis nous irons faire du shopping bien sûr!"

Robin: "Excellent programme"

Et le reste de l'équipage se dispersa chacun de leur côté

\- TO BE CONTINUED -

Vous l'avez attendu ce deuxième chapitre hein ! Et bien le voîlà ! En ce moment je me sens d'humeur à bien l'avancer celle-là d'ailleurs je compte vous sortir de le prochain chapitre rapidement.

J'attend vos critique/commentaires ect...


End file.
